Weight of the World
by EvFan5282
Summary: When Max is Marked and is sent to the Tulsa House of Night, she finds out she has to team up with Zoey and Aphrodite to help save the world. T for language.
1. McDonalds

**Hey guys! This fanfic takes place pre Fang and during the beginning of Untamed. Just pretend Aphrodite never lost her mark or her affinity for Earth. I hope you like it :D Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or House of Night.**

* * *

Max's POV

"Are you going to eat that burger?" Iggy asked Fang, who shoved the burger in his mouth. We all laughed as Iggy glared at Fang, who was grinning like he won the lottery. I grinned like an idiot like I always do when Fang and Iggy bicker. It's just so darn funny seeing Mr. Silence and the blind guy going at it like an old married couple. It makes my day whenever one of these rare things happen.

After a long, long flight from the sunny Pearl Harbor, Hawaii to San Francisco, California to this place called Tulsa, Oklahoma, we were finally eating at a worthy eating place at 4 in the afternoon without being chased.

You guessed it, McDonalds! Who can resist the charm of Mickey D's amazing burgers? I know I certainly can't. You put a couple of those suckers in front of me and they'll be gone before you can say, "I heart McDonald's burgers!"

The flock and I were having an amazing time for once in our pathetic lives. We were all shoving burgers in our mouths like there was no tomorrow, some adults were staring at us like we're insane (I don't blame them at all), and we were actually _not trying to save the whole entire freaking world for once_! And by the way, all I can say is I'm _so _happy we're on vacation at the moment, 'cause I'm officially together with Fang. How much better can it get? Certainly for me, not better than that at all!

"Max! OMG, we need to start eating here more often! The food is _so _good! Maybe we can start our own-

_" Gazzy put one hand over Nudge's mouth and his other hand shoved a burger into his mouth, like the hungry child he is. Correction, like we all are. We all gave him a grateful look for shutting Nudge's high speed motor-mouth. None of us want to listen to the Nudge Channel while eating something edible for once. Total started grumbling to my displeasure from underneath the tiny table.

"I hate wearing this Dog Snuggie everywhere I go," Total complained and I couldn't help but giggle. We bought Total a bright pink Dog Snuggie to put over his wings when we're in public. I have to admit, it made my day seeing Total in that thing. Some things are priceless. One of those things is having a talking and flying dog wrapped up in a Snuggie in a McDonalds in Oklahoma.

"And I _love _seeing you in that Snuggie," I said laughing with food in my mouth. Total gave me the evil eye, which only made me laugh even harder. The rest of the flock laughed along with me.

I was having a _very_ good day. And do you know what that means when _I, _Maximum Ride,have a good day? That means that something really awful is going to happen to me, my flock, or my mom. There's no loophole either to that awful truth sadly.

As soon as I shoved my 5th delicious Big Mac in my mouth, I heard a really creepy voice from behind me that made me jump out of my chair and kick the person behind me. Yeah, yeah, I already know I'm paranoid! No need to state the obvious at the moment! I was shocked to find out my foot missed the target. I _never _miss a target!

"Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" the creepy voice said as I whirled around to see a guy with a blue crescent moon on his forehead and crazy tattoos on his face. What a creeper this dude is! And I though _Jeb _was a creeper.

Just about everyone in the room gasped (except for the dumbfounded flock) when he said that, Angel looked terrified, and I said, "Dude, speak English if you want me to understand you!" And then the dude put his thumb on my forehead before I could get a good kick at him and a piercing pain entered my head.

"Holy crap! What the hell do you think you're doing you son of a-" I yelled, and then stopped when I remembered my personal promise not to curse in front of Angel. Don't want a cussing 7 year old in my presence. It's not a pretty sound to my over sensitive ears.

The pain was _almost _enough to make me pass out, but since it wasn't nearly as bad as a brain attack, I didn't. Actually, this was a breeze on a warm summer day compared to my brain attacks.

When I opened my eyes to glare at the dude, the creeper was gone. What the heck? He speaks some foreign language, puts his thumb on my forehead (which really hurt), and he just freaking runs off. Like I said, he's a creeper. Everyone in the room was backing away from me like I was a disease. How heart-warming these people are! Angel was pale in the face and the flock (except Iggy who looked confused) was staring at my forehead. I frowned at the flock then glared at the rest of the room.

"What's your problem? Why are you all staring at me like that?" I snarled at the people in the room, and actually 2 people ran out the door. Lovely. Then I caught my reflection on a shiny surface, and saw an outlined sapphire crescent moon on my forehead.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed at my reflection. I've got no clue about what the heck is going on. All he did was put his thumb on my forehead, it really hurt, and now suddenly there's this weird thing on my head.

After I saw my reflection, a dark haired girl with a stuck up looking blonde chic following behind her came up to us (or should I say me). Angel relaxed a little bit when they came over. Huh? Now I'm officially confused.

"You've been Marked," the dark haired girl said year old said, by the sound of it, speaking from experience. The blonde just rolled her eyes. I frowned in confusion.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snarled, confused. The girl gave me a look of disbelief that would've made me laugh my freaking head if I wasn't so confused.

"You don't know? You've just been Marked as a vampyre fledgling," the girl said like it made _all _the sense in the world. Earth to person! It makes no freaking sense to moi!

I snorted. "Vampires aren't real," I retorted, and the 2 girls looked disbelieving that I even said that. They aren't real, right?

"Where have you been your whole fucking life life, in a dumpster?" the blonde retorted and flipped her hair, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes back at her.

"Close enough," I responded with no sarcasm, and then I started coughing. Wait, just hold on a darn second. _Me_, the freaking genetically enhanced Maximum Ride, _coughing? _

"What the hell is going on?" I said in between coughs. The dark haired girl looked worried, and the blonde looked like she didn't give a damn about me. I didn't give a damn about her either.

"We need to get you to the House of Night before you die," the dark haired girl said. I looked at all of the expressions the flock was wearing; Fang looked shocked and worried, which I thought the last words "before you die" caused. Angel looked sad, but still kind of relieved that these girls were here. Iggy looked confused at what the heck was going on. Nudge's eyes were wide at the mention of "vampire." Gazzy was grinning as like what was happening was the coolest thing in the world. Total was wagging his tail by my feet, but I could see panic in his eyes.

"Just hold on a darn second, I've got no clue what the hell is going on. You want me to go with you, but I don't even freaking know your names!" I snarled at them, followed by a cough attack. Now I know why people hate coughing so much. It hurts your chest a lot.

"My name's Zoey," the dark haired girl said.

"It's Aphrodite, and don't you forget it" the blonde said. I grinned.

"Are you the love goddess? I've wanted to meet you for a long time," I told Aphrodite sarcastically, and she gave a dry grin.

"It feels good to be recognized by someone less fortunate," she said back, sarcastically. As stuck up as Aphrodite looks, I can tell we're going to be getting along just fine. Zoey looked exasperated at our sarcastic exchange.

"C'mon! We have to go before she dies!" Zoey said to Aphrodite like I wasn't even there. Good to know I'm loved by all. I hugged everyone in the flock quickly, trying to avoid an emotional scene, which I really hate.

"I guess I'm leaving. Stay in the area. I'll keep in touch somehow." I told the flock, not wanting an emotional goodbye scene. Heck, it's probably not even goodbye. I have no clue what the heck is going on except for the fact I was Marked as a "fledgling vampyre" whatever the hell that means. I followed the 2 girls out of McDonalds before the flock could protest my exodus. Did I really just say exodus? Just pretend I said "leave." I don't want to sound like freaking Total.

I followed them around town for about 10 minutes until we finally got to this castle looking place, and they guided me through an odd trapdoor in the wall. When we were through the wall, we walked through the courtyard into the place. I couldn't help but think what the hell is this place? Hey, at least I wasn't coughing!

We moved through the big halls in the place for a while, then we saw this lady with waist length auburn hair taking a stroll in the halls for no apparent reason.

"Neferet! We found a new fledgling in McDonalds," Zoey called over to the lady, and the lady turned around and faced us.

The lady named Neferet looked at me and smiled warmly like a mom would. She looked perfect, acted perfect, and I could not see one thing wrong about her perfect self. I decided I did not like this lady one teensy bit! Knowing these types of people, she's probably hiding something really big and dark. What do you know, maybe I'm _not _done saving the world. That's just great (note the sarcasm)!

_Do not trust Neferet, Maximum, for she is hiding something dark. You must put a stop to all of her evil plans. For your information, she can read other peoples' minds, but not yours, so do not confide in others except Zoey and Aphrodite, _the Voice said, mysterious as ever, confirming what I thought about Neferet plus the mind reading thing. Oh, so you don't have a voice inside your head? You can get them cheap at Wal-Mart!

"Oh hello there! I'm Neferet, the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. I'm sure you know about everything, since you were led here by 2 informative fledglings." she said in her perfect little voice of hers. When she said Zoey's name, I saw with my raptor vision pure hate register on her perfect face of hers, just for a fraction of a second, and then she went back to that lovely dovey expression she probably always wore. I wonder what Zoey did that got her so ticked off. I think I like Zoey too if she actually got on Neferet's nerves.

"Yes, I was greatly informed," I said in the most truthful voice I could manage, since they told me nothing. And I know absolutely nothing about whatever the hell is going on here.

Neferet smiled warmly and said, "That's great! You will be Aphrodite's roommate. Aphrodite will show you to her room." Aphrodite didn't like the sound of that, but she hid it pretty well.

"Sure thing, Neferet," she said, and started walking the other way. I followed her and Zoey followed behind me. I could tell by body language they did not like Neferet, and Neferet did not like them. We walked in silence for a while.

When we got to the girls dorm and into my new room, all I could think was, "Wow Aphrodite, this looks like the set of _Gossip Girl,_" I said aloud, and spotted one section of the room that was blank, and I saw a bed there. I guess I found my lovely looking bed.

"Thanks for the marvelous compliment. Now, it would be nice if you could tell us _your _name," Aphrodite retorted.

"You're very welcome, and _my _name is Max. If you want me to spell it out for you, it's M-A-X," I replied sarcastically, and Aphrodite looked at Zoey.

"I like this girl," she told Zoey, and Zoey frowned. I threw my head back and laughed.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd be one nickel richer." I said laughing. Zoey frowned again.

"The school only needs one Aphrodite to make their lives miserable," Zoey said frowning. Aphrodite and I both laughed this time. Jeez, who knew _I _could ever be a soul twin of a stuck up girl like Aphrodite. If we were even soul twins. We probably are since she is sarcastic, rude, impolite, blonde, tough, and truthful. Remind you of someone we know?

"Well if they stay out of my way, I'll probably cut them some slack," I said sarcastically. With me here wings and all, heck, no one's going to get close to me without a kick or an insult. Aphrodite gave me a high-five. Zoey frowned again.

"I guess this school found their second set of soul twins," Zoey said sadly shaking her head. Aphrodite looked disgusted at what Zoey said.

"Don't compare us to those traitorous nerds!" Aphrodite complained, and I got confused.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on? I've got no fucking clue what the hell is going on. And how can Neferet read minds? Somehow, she can't get into my head," I explained, using cuss words since Angel was not around. Zoey and Aphrodite looked at me shocked.

"How do you know about Neferet? Know what, we'll just tell you everything," Aphrodite said, then launched into full story about everything that has happened to both of them in the past couple months.

They actually had a lot to say, like about how Neferet is creating these undead fledglings, Zoey's "friends" and "boyfriends" turning traitor on her, how Zoey is really gifted by the goddess Nyx, and about the killings of 2 teachers, one of them Neferet's lover and the person who Zoey lost her virginity to. The most interesting part about their story was about Zoey's best friend Stevie Rae and how she came back from the dead and now some type of new vampyre.

After they were done explaining, I whistled dramatically, and compared in my mind who has it worse; me or them. Then I remembered the handful of glimpses from my childhood I didn't force away from my memory, then I decided I had it worse.

"You've got a lot of stuff on your hands, but I must say not nearly as much as I went through," I retorted, and I cannot believe I just said that out loud to 2 strangers I don't know personally, if you don't count how freakishly alike Aphrodite and I are. From their adventures, I figured out we're freakishly similar despite Aphrodite being a ho and me having wings. Zoey, once again, looked at me in disbelief and Aphrodite just rolled her eyes and said, "Sure it is. Why don't you tell us and I'll be the judge of that."

I mentally face palmed myself for what I was about to do next, "I'll keep your Victoria's Secret if you keep mine." I said and jumped up from off the bed and started to unzip my jacket. Zoey looked confused, but Aphrodite caught on right away.

"Whatever it is that's so important you have to tell and show us, I'd rather hear the story first, then the evidence," she said, and I clapped for drama.

"You're good, I give you that," I told Aphrodite, and then launched into my life story like this is some weird soap-opera. Heck, I think it _is _a soap-opera.

* * *

**A/N LOL, I'm going to be honest here, when I read House of Night I couldn't help but think Aphrodite is kind of like Max except for the ho-ish thing she has. I mean, c'mon! They're both sarcastic and rude and stuff, so I had the idea that they should be like soul twins like Erin and Shaunee XD I thought it would be an interesting twist XD What do you guys think about this chapter? Review please! :D**


	2. Awkward

Max's POV

I have to say, when I finished my entire life story (a little too enthusiastically for some odd reason) after a whole hour of talking, Zoey and Aphrodite looked dumbstruck. It made me laugh. Then regret _finally _came after a couple minutes of silence. How could I just spit out my whole story like it was the front page on the New York Times? I don't even _know _these people for crying out loud! There has to be something wrong with my head for me to say all of that. Heck, I always knew there was something wrong with my head.

"Since I'm the judge here, I have to say you've had it a hell of a whole lot worse than we did so far." Aphrodite said, and I grinned in triumph.

"Thank you judge for clearing out my case," I said sarcastically and Aphrodite and Zoey laughed.

"Good to know I'm not the only freak with stuff going on in my head. I have bitchy visions and you have a fucking voice in your head." Aphrodite said laughing and I gave her a high-five. Zoey shook her head like my story and my friendship with Aphrodite wasn't real. Heck, _I _don't even know why I'm friends with a ho that's somehow my soul twin.

I jumped up in alarm when I heard someone else's voice in the window say in a thick, heavy Okie accent, "It's funny to see y'all sharin' your life stories when I'm sitting here in the window the whole time without y'all knowin'." I whirled around to see a girl Zoey's age with short curly blonde hair with a warm smile sitting in the windowsill wearing a lot of country stuff (she needs a change of wardrobe!). I actually knew something about this whole vampyre thing for once. Impressive, eh?

It was Zoey's best friend, the very Okie like Stevie Rae Johnson. How did I know this you may ask? 'Cause she has those crazy red Marks on her face like Zoey said there was and she looked so country you wouldn't believe it.

"Stevie Rae?" Aphrodite and Zoey said in disbelief at the same time. Stevie Rae grinned and jumped down from the window gracefully. She walked over and sat down on my new bed. I fought the urge to pull her off my new bed.

"I knew that one day this messin' with peoples' heads would be useful. I was headin' over to Zoey's dorm to find y'all when I saw y'all come in here. I noticed that Aphrodite here has a new roomie, so I thought 'hey, maybe they could share everythin' 'bout them to each other and become the best of friends.' I didn't see the wings comin' though. Sorry 'bout that y'all!" Stevie Rae said apologetically while scratching the back of her head.

Three cold glares were instantly sent her way. _That's _why I spilled my freaking guts to 2 strangers a little too willingly for my taste. 'Cause Miss Okie here wanted us to be best buds by using her mind control! I don't know about you, but that's even lower than the time Angel used mind control on an old lady to buy Celeste for her. On any other day my lips would be sealed about my wings and I wouldn't have said one single word about my past. Or present or future, to be exact.

_Relax, Maximum. Stevie Rae has kind intentions, and she is here to help you with you mission to save the world, _the Voice said. Aw man! I have to save the freaking world _again._ Can't a mutant bird kid ever catch a break these days?

"Stevie Rae! You _know _I don't want to bring another person in to this mess!" Zoey said flushed with anger. Stevie Rae looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Z! I just heard when Max said Neferet couldn't read her mind so I thought I would be a good idea for her to help y'all out with Neferet and whatever she's plannin'." Stevie Rae apologized in her Okie twang. I felt irritated that she made me explain my whole life to these people!

"Well you didn't have to use _mind control_ to get us to be best buds!" I snarled at Stevie Rae who looked upset that we were all yelling at her. I felt bad for just a second, but then moved on. I can't feel bad for anyone who messes with my mind. I hated it when Angel did it, and I hate it now when someone else has the nerve to do it. Some things just don't change.

"I'm really sorry! It's the past now, and now Max here can help y'all out with Neferet. You don't have to worry about us goin' off sharin' your secret with anyone, Max. We're actually good at keepin' secrets," Stevie Rae said and looked me in the eye. She's brave for looking me in the eye. I was actually surprised she didn't flinch when she saw my eyes filled with anger. "Ya know, you actually _are _kind of like Aphrodite. It's kind of funny actually," she said in her twang and a faint smile passed on her lips. My eyes narrowed.

"I don't know if that is an insult or not, but I have to make this clear; I'm not a ho." I snarled at Stevie Rae who flinched back.

"I'm sorry! I'm just pointing out you have similar personalities! Y'all don't have to around accusing me of everythin'," Stevie Rae said hurt, and Zoey went up and hugged her reassuringly.

"It's okay Stevie Rae, just don't do it again. I've missed you, ya know." Zoey told Stevie Rae, and she smiled. They hugged tighter.

"I missed you too, Z. I wish I could come back here without havin' to deal with this whole new red vampyre thing." Stevie Rae said, and they pulled away when Aphrodite snorted.

"Well bumpkin, that's life for you." Aphrodite retorted, and I agreed. I didn't ask for the wings. Some things in life just freaking suck. For example, leaving the flock when we're in the middle of freaking nowhere!

Stevie Rae sighed and said to Zoey, "I think I should go. Obviously I ain't welcome here. Either way, I have to get back to the other red fledglings. They're better now ever since I Changed." She added the last part when Zoey gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you sure, Stevie Rae?" Zoey asked her and Stevie Rae nodded and smiled.

"Yep, and they're not all gross and icky anymore. I'm gonna go now. See ya soon Z!" Stevie Rae said, gave Zoey one last big hug, and climbed out the window back to wherever she came from. Zoey stared sadly out the window, like she thought this was all her fault. She sighed and turned around.

"We should go get breakfast now. Thankfully it's Saturday and we have no classes," Zoey said, avoiding the topic of Stevie Rae. I gave her a puzzled looked.

"Don't you mean dinner? It's freaking 7 at night," I said, and Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Days and nights here are reversed because we're vampyre fledglings you know." Aphrodite retorted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know, but I still don't get the whole concept. I just know I'm freaking starving and could go for some food right now." I said and stood up. I looked in the mirror and fixed myself up a bit to look presentable, which basically meant no ripped clothes and no blood and/or dirt. Zoey and Aphrodite did their make-up in the bathroom, and after we were ready, we left for what they called the "Dining Hall." I'm still going to call it a cafeteria, since it's where students go to eat some food.

Zoey walked in before us on purpose to go make things right with her friends. After that Aphrodite and I were going to walk in and sit with them.

So for 5 minutes, Aphrodite and I chatted about movies that we both liked and ranted on a couple of movies we hated. Then we saw Zoey sit down at her table and talk with 1 guy and 2 girls. According to their story their names are Damien, Erin, and Shaunee.

Aphrodite and I then walked in and got our food. Jeez did we get a lot of stares. It was probably half me half Aphrodite getting the stares. We both got our food (which I got a lot of and Aphrodite got very little) and sat down next to Zoey. The 3 other kids glared at Aphrodite like they were mortal enemies.

"Staring isn't polite, even when it's at someone as stunningly beautiful as _moi,_" Aphrodite said sounding ho-ish, but still used my favorite French word, which gives her some points in my opinion.

"What in the hell are you doing, Aphrodite?" the girl named Erin asked Aphrodite coldly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Eating, moron," she stated the obvious

"This is a no-ho zone," Shaunee said to Aphrodite.

"Yeah, it's posted back here," Erin said pointing to an imaginary sign.

"I hate to repeat a sentiment I've said before, but in this case I'll make an exception. So I again say; Die Dorkamese Twins." Aphrodite said, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Shaunee and Erin, the Twins they called them, looked ready to slap Aphrodite silly. I rolled my eyes at them and snorted, and the Twins finally seemed to notice me.

"Who do we have here, Twin?" Erin asked Shaunee.

"Apparently it's another new fledgling, Twin," Shaunee replied like I wasn't even here.

"Did I ever mention how much I love it when people talk about me like I'm not even here? Well let me tell ya now; I fucking hate it," I said sarcastically and the Twins gave me weird look.

"She has issues," Erin said.

"Big issues indeed, Twin." Shaunee said. Now this is the time where the ol' Max charm comes in.

"And I suppose you are visitors from the local mental hospital? Let me spell this thing out for you, which I'd rather not do. It's called sarcasm. S-A-R-C-A-S-M. Learn it," I told them sarcastically, and they glared back.

"What's her problem?" Erin retorted.

"I don't know, but I think she was dropped on her head when she was little." Shaunee replied.

"Just like the ho," Erin added on to Shaunee's statement. I swear I was visibly fuming. Even Aphrodite shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well if I was dropped on my head when I was little, then you must have been beat on the head with a metal baseball bat every day since the day you were born," I retorted, and I received more glares from them. Zoey seemed fed up and stood up.

"Enough with the fighting you guys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything in the first place, but please don't go looking for a fight with Max or Aphrodite, because unfortunately, they're too stubborn for their own good." Zoey said, and Aphrodite and I snorted.

"I get that a lot. I've gotten stubborn, sassy, sarcastic, useless, arrogant, zippy, annoying, mistake, and unpredictable. It's kind of funny actually." I said sarcastically, and Aphrodite snickered. Shaunee and Erin glared at me.

"I would've never guessed you were useless." Shaunee said sarcastically, and I started snickering.

"I would've never guessed you could speak a whole sentence without your friend finishing it for you." I replied sarcastically, and Aphrodite started laughing pretty dang hard. Shaunee and Erin glared at me.

Just then, a bunch of cats ran into the room with a lot of barking in the background. The cats looked pretty ticked off at something.

I looked behind me and saw a Labrador retriever, a guy with dirty blonde hair, and Total enter the cafeteria. Wait, just hold on just a darn second! _Total?_

Everyone stared at the lab and the guy while I stared in disbelief as Total trotted up to me unnoticed by anyone else in the room except for everyone sitting at my table.

"What the heck are you doing here Total?" I snarled at the Scottie who was still wearing the pink Snuggie over his wings. Shaunee, Damien, and Erin were staring at Total while Zoey and Aphrodite exchanged a look. They knew Total could talk.

Total came over and I lifted him up on the bench. "Why are you here and not with Angel and the others?" I snarled at him again, and he tilted his head at the other people at the table. I sighed. I forgot that he shouldn't talk in front of other people.

Just then, an angry Neferet came running into the room. "Where did this dog come from?" she snarled, and the boy gave a cocky grin.

"That would be my dog. Duchess, come here and sit." the boy said and the dog followed and sat down near its master's leg. Neferet took in the new guy and smiled when she noticed that there was another new fledgling.

"Oh hello, you must be new here to the House of Night. I'm Neferet. What's your name?" Neferet asked the guy, and the guy smiled.

"I'm Stark, and I'm pretty sure you were expecting me." Stark said, and something flickered in Neferet's eyes. The flicker made me feel uncomfortable, so I take that as a bad sign.

"Oh, you're James Stark? Yes, we were expecting you, and welcome to the Tulsa House of Night." Neferet said with a perfect smile. Stark's smile faded when she said "James." Ha, I knew how he felt. I hated it when people called me Maximum. I still wonder why I chose that name. Oh, I remember now. Just forget I said any of that.

"It's just Stark, I dropped the name James." Stark said lamely, and scratched Duchess's ear. I heard Total murmur something like, "Oh my, I think I've finally met Akila's charming twin sister." I snickered at the thought of Total cheating on Akila and elbowed Total. He glared at me.

Neferet smiled and started heading over to our table with Stark following her. "Stark, this is the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons, Zoey Redbird. And these are her friends." Neferet introduced Zoey and "her friends" to Stark. I could detect a trace of hatred in her eyes when she said "Zoey Redbird" and I think Zoey and Aphrodite noticed it too.

Zoey smiled and gave a weird handshake to Stark. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to Tulsa." Stark gave her a cocky grin.

"I've heard of you. You're the fledgling with the filled in crescent on your forehead." Stark said cockily, and I saw discomfort in Zoey's eyes when he said that. I knew she didn't like being called out on being special. I felt her pain. Every time I'm caught and brought back to the School I hate being called Subject 11. It just doesn't have that warm feeling.

"Yep, I guess I am." Zoey said reluctantly, and I smirked at Stark to get rid of the awkward atmosphere at the table.

"I guess you're not going to ask us for our names, aren't you?" I asked sarcastically, and Neferet and Stark's heads snapped in my direction. Stark gave me one of his cocky grins and Neferet recognized me and smiled a smile that was totally fake.

"Oh, you're the other new fledgling. I never asked you for your name. What is your name?" Neferet asked me warmly, and I gave her a fake smile.

"Maximum Ride. Just call me Max, though." I said coolly, and Neferet gave me a weird look.

"You know, here at the House of Night you can change your name if you like. Would you like to change it?" Neferet asked me with a raised eyebrow, and my smile faded and I felt aggravated. How come everyone thinks my name is weird?

"I named myself a long time ago, you know." I said sarcastically, and I heard Aphrodite snicker at Neferet's unease.

"Well, welcome to the House of Night Max and Stark, and I will see you later. Oh, and Zoey, there will be a meeting in the Council Room tonight for you and your prefects." Neferet said, and walked out of the room.

Awkward is an understatement for the atmosphere at the table when Neferet left.


End file.
